Runaway
by IamCharlotte88
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru haven't seen each other in a while. To make matters worst, Mamoru forgot Usagi's birthday. Will Mamoru make up for it or will it be the end of their relationship? Please Read and Review. :)
1. Chapter 1 (HER BIRTHDAY)

Hi, Everyone.

This fic was inspired by Bruno Mars "Runaway". If you haven't heard it yet, you might want to listen to it. It's a very good song. :)

I wanted to tell everyone that I am not American or from any country that speaks English as the first language. But I'm trying to improve my writings.

Please Please Please R&R.

Criticism is welcome. Tell me what you think of my fic. :)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters is not mine. But I wish Mamoru is. (^_~)

Runaway Ch. 1

HER BIRTHDAY.

"Usa, I told you, I call you when..."

"So this is what she's been getting from you lately" the fire priestess said, effectively cutting off any of Mamoru's response.

The priestess never calls her best friend's boyfriend unless completely necessary and by the tone of her voice, she is definitely have something in mind.

"What's up Rei?" the dark hair man ask, wondering what could be the reason the priestess is calling him. In a somewhat late hour.

"DON'T YOU DARE! WHAT'S UP ME MAMORU!" Rei exploded. The dark haired man had to put the receiver away from his ear because of the offending loudness of her voice. "YOU BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the priestess continue with obvious venom on her voice.

"It's called studying Rei." came Mamoru's reply, boredom and irritation are evident in his voice. "I have an upcoming test and upcoming paper due, Rei."

"Seriously?" Rei growled. "STUDYING?!"

"Seriously," Mamoru said hurriedly and flatly like it was the most obvious thing. In fact, that's the only thing he do when he was not with Usagi. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have tons of things to do. Good night"

"You are one hell of an asshole, Mamoru!" She growled in a low voice. So different from the outbursts she has a moment ago.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru was a bit taken aback. Never he has heard any of Usagi's friend talk like that, much less use foul words. "The last time I check, you are not my mother to report everything I do" The ebony haired man is starting to get frustrated. He rarely has a talk with the girls and having this argument with the priestess is very uncommon and weird in a way.

"And I am not Usagi to sit back and patiently wait for you" came the priestess reply.

This caught Mamoru's attention. 'So this is about Usako' he thought.

"What is it Rei?" Mamoru said, not even hiding the irritation in his voice.

"When do you last see Usagi?"

The question was hung in the air of what seems like forever. It came pretty obviously to Rei that Mamoru was seriously thinking.

Rei and Usagi seem to be fighting all the time, but they are the closest of all the girls. Rei always listens to Usagi and give her encouragement and advice. The priestess might seem not to care, but she is as concerned as Usagi's other girlfriends. Sometimes even more.

Mamoru starts looking at the calendar beside his telephone. He blanched a little because he did not really remember when he and Usagi had last seen each other. He flipped one page and then two. His heart sink and his palm starting to become sweaty. There it was, the heart Usagi put on the date when they last go on a date. The last time they properly saw each other. She was so excited about it. It was the first time they go to a water park and it was nearly 3 months ago.

Mamoru's throat becomes dry. He did not expect that it was that long since he takes her out.

"Mamoru?" He heard Rei asked.

"It's been a while" He responded briefly.

"I know" her only reply.

'Of course, you know. Usako tells you everything.' Was what Mamoru bitterly thinks.

"Look..." He started to defend himself.

"Save it, Mamoru-san" The priestess quickly interrupt. She is definitely not gonna take any excuses. Because if she has to choose who to believe between him and Usagi, she won't even give him a thought.

"I just call to tell you the reason she called you 2 nights ago."

Mamoru kept silent and just wait for Rei to talk.

"You just miss her Birthday."

Knock knock

Usagi heard a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it" Comes her soft response momentarily putting down her pen and looking to the door.

"Nee-chan," Shingo said peeking his head at the door.

"Shingo!" Usagi was a bit surprised. "Is it already dinner? It's only 5" Usagi said while looking at her bedside clock.

"Baka! It's too early for dinner!" Shingo spat.

"Mo! Meanie! Get out get out" Usagi shouted.

"Gomen, gomen" Shingo quickly apologize and raising both his hands to wave at her indicating that he does not mean it and it was just a habit.

"What do you want?" Usagi is looking at him with suspicion and a pout.

"Can I come in?" he ask.

Usagi is quite surprised. It's rare that Shingo would want to come in her room. It's either he wants something or there is something's bothering him. And base on the look on his face, there's definitely something's bothering him.

"Sure" comes her reply and her pout disappearing.

"Nee-chan" he starts when he finally settled down in front of Usagi on the small table beside her bed. Usagi was already all ears to her younger brother. Seeing Shingo uncomfortable was raising her curiosity. He seemed so shy.

"Nee-chan..." Shingo repeated.

"Shingo.." Usagi interrupted. She felt that it was very unusual for Shingo to be tongue-tied much less seems shy around her. "Is something wrong?" She asked really concerned and she reached out to touch him on the shoulder to show him her support. "You know you can talk to me about everything, right?"

Shingo glance to Usagi and then back to his clasp hands on the table. Usagi let go of Shingo's shoulder and smiled a bit. She picks up her pen and continues her writing.

"You can talk to me when you are ready, " Usagi said while continuously writing with a smile on her lips.

"Mika-chan" Usagi stopped writing as she hears the hurried way Shingo say Mika-chans name. Once again she turns her whole attention to Shingo patiently waiting for him to continue.

Shingo once again turns a shy glance to Usagi. Blush evident in his features.

"We... " he continues and the and turn his gaze back to his hands.

Usagi tries to put the pieces together. Shingo's weird behavior, stuttering, deep blush, and Mika-chan. Her smile getting wider and wider so as her eyes as she realizes what his brother is trying to tell her.

"You and Mika-chan are going out now?" Ask Usagi with a high pitch happy shriek. She put her hands together Over her chest as she cast a delighted look to Shingo.

"Uhm... Yeah!"

"Kyaaaahhhhh!"

And before Shingo can react Usagi is hugging him like crazy.

"Oh my gosh! What a great news! Omodetou Shingo! I'm so happy for you. Finally! After so many years! You two are finally together" Usagi breath while crushing Shingo in a bear hug.

"Hanase nee-chan" Shingo said with false dislike.

"When does this happen?" Usagi asked, suddenly holding Shingo arm's length.

"On your birthday" Shingo peek at Usagi hesitantly.

Usagi paused a bit with a blank expression in her eyes.

"Kawai!" Usagi shrieked making Shingo jumped a bit. "Congratulations again, Shingo"

Shingo scratch the back of his head with an embarrassed expression. "Arigatou, nee-chan!" then he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I am so happy for you Shingo... But.."

Shingo instantly feels the change in Usagi's mood after the mention of her birthday. He decided to let her sister talk. He knows that Usagi can act dumb but she really knows how to put pieces together. She always acts naive when in fact, she already has a conclusion in her head and just waiting for her suspicions to be confirmed.

'I better be careful' Shingo thought.

"What is it, nee-chan?" Shingo ask

"Why are you telling me this?" Still a blank expression on her face.

"You see.." Shingo began. "You are very supportive to us since Mika-chan and me first met.." He looks straight in Usagi's eyes. "Mika-chan likes you very much. She said she would have given up on me if it wasn't for you."

Shingo looks away feeling shy again.

"Shingo" Was all Usagi could say.

"You never mention that you guys always talk" Shingo continues with a false accusation.

"Uhm, that is.." Now it's Usagi's turn to scratch the back of her head with embarrassment and nervously laugh.

"No that's fine." Shingo cutting her off hanging his head low "She doesn't have any siblings. And she is always alone because her parent is so busy. So she being with our family and all the girl talk she had with you makes her feel extremely happy"

All Usagi could do is stare at his brother. In her eyes, her brother matures a lot. After 5 years since he knows Mika, never he has acted this cool.

Shingo knows Mika very well. Her thoughts, her feelings, her fears, her joys. Even before they are officially together, they were always there for each other. They do things together and support each other goals and dreams. No matter how busy they might get. They always find time to hang out with each other.

'Unlike us' Usagi thought bitterly.

"Nee-chan" are you okay?

Usagi was shaken out of his reverie with Shingo's voice and a gentle shake on her shoulder.

"Ah gomen. I think I space out again." She said and let out another nervous laugh.

Shingo gives him a worried look but let it slide.

"As I was saying.." Shingo continues "Mika and I decided to take you out this Sunday"

"Why?"

"To give our gratitude." Shingo smiles warmly at her

"Why?" Usagi repeated clearly was taken a back.

"Geez, Odango Atama! Have you not been listening to me?" Usagi cringed a bit with the nickname and Shingo mentally kicked himself.

"Gomen" he said hurriedly wishing he could take bake saying the nickname "Gratitude for guiding us and always being there for Mika."

Usagi tried her best to give Shingo a warm smile. She never thought that her little brother would be so kind to her, much less ask to take her out to show his thanks.

She leans to give Shingo a light hug.

"Sunday it is then," she said patting Shingo's back. "Thank you"

Usagi sat back down. As Shingo looks at her, sure enough, Usagi's smile does not reach her eyes. Her sister's sadness was evident in her blue orbs. He sees her sad face when she scratched her knees, failed a test or when he steals her food. But the sadness that marks her sister's face now is very different.

'And it doesn't' suit her' Shingo clenched his fist at that thought. 'That baka!' He thought bitterly.

"Shingo?" Usagi asks when he keeps staring at her.

Shingo blinks and suddenly stand up.

"Arigatou, Nee-chan," he smiles "I'll call you when dinner's ready"

"Okay," She smiles again.

He rushed to the door but stop to look at Usagi. She was back into writing but there is a frown on her face. Almost like she's biting her lips. And before the door was fully closed, he can never be mistaken.

'She's crying again'


	2. Chapter 2 (MAMORU and SHINGO)

Hi, Guys. :)

I did not expect much likes and follows for this fic but I was so glad that this has so much response after just a few hours of posting it. :)

I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. Having many likes and follows really makes me feel pressured. I want to give the best to you guys. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Also, I would like to thank all who takes time in reviewing this. You guys motivate me. All I can tell you is I won't make it easy for Mamoru (even if I love him so much. Tehehehe (^_~))

Let me clarify just a few things about this fic. Usagi is 19, already graduated from Highschool and working. Mamoru and Motoki are both 24 and Shingo is 15.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters is not mine. But I wish Mamoru is. (^_~)

 **Runaway Ch. 2**

 **Mamoru and Shingo**

"Thank you for coming, Shingo-kun" Mamoru greeted Shingo as he approaches his table.

"No, don't thank me Mamoru-san" Shingo said as he pulls a chair in front of Mamoru and slowly seated himself. "I'm not here to please you"

"I know" Is what all Mamoru could say.

"So" Shingo begin as he leans forward on the table and clasps his hands together. "I set the outing with nee-chan this Sunday"

'Surely Shingo doest not beat around the bush. Almost like he doesn't want to stay anywhere near me for long.' Mamoru thinks

"Did she suspects anything?" Asked Mamoru instantly got nervous.

"No, she does not suspect evil from anyone. Including me" Shingo was still staring at him. "You of all the people should know that" Venom evident in his voice.

"Look, Shingo-kun" he started. He is starting to feel intimidated by a 15-year-old Shingo.

Mamoru first met Shingo when he was only 10. Back then he was so naive. So much like his sister Usagi. He looks up to Mamoru like a role model. To a 10-year-old Shingo, Mamoru is the coolest guy. A straight A student. Very much calm and collected and so popular with girls. Shingo thinks that Mamoru was too good for his sister. But now, he knows that her sister can do better.

"No, Mamoru-san" he holds up his right hand to stop whatever Mamoru is going to say. "Your the one who is going to have a look"

The words came out like a threat. Mamoru cannot believe that he is talking to the same boy that treat him like a brother before. Shingo was all grown up. He has same bright determined eyes like Usagi but tall and lean like Mamoru. He doesn't shy around Mamoru anymore. Shingo was full of confidence. No longer a boy Mamoru use to play with.

"I know nee-chan loves you so much and that's why I kept quiet for too long" Shingo's eyes was full of fire now. His hands no longer clasp together but both balled in a fist on his thighs as he sits up straight. "But after you ditch her on her birthday, no less, I won't keep quiet anymore"

"I know your upset with me, Shingo. I'm upset with myself too" Mamoru blurted out. Mirroring how Shingo present himself.

"I'm not upset Mamoru-san" he paused briefly. "I'm angry at you"

With that, Mamoru stilled. Although he try his best to not look intimidated, but inside, he already is.

"I might even, hate you" Shingo added.

"You have every right to be mad and hate me because you love Usako" Mamoru said.

"More than you do" Shingo said sarcastically.

"That, I won't admit, Shingo-kun" Mamoru standing up for himself. "I love Usako more than anything"

"Oh really?" Shingo raised an eyebrow. "You love her more than your precious study time?" Shinasksincredulously.

"That's not what it looks like, Shingo-kun" Mamoru was trying his best to stay calm. Every word Shingo said to him was like a knife continuously stabbing his heart. Mamoru can feel the sadness he caused Usagi in every accusation Shingo spats at him.

"Then tell me what it's like Mamoru-san?" Shingo challenge.

Mamoru was about to respond when Motoki appears.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun, Shingo-kun! What can I get for the two of you?" Motoki ask completely aware of the tension between the two guys.

For a moment Mamoru and Shingo don't speak a word.

"Chocolate shake to go for me" Shingo simply said.

"Okay, Shingo-kun" he write down Shingo's order in his pad and then look at Mamoru. "The usual?" he ask.

Mamoru just nods.

Motoki called his sister Unazuki to take Shingo and Mamoru's orders. He take the chair next to Shingo and sits beside him. He puts his arms around the younger boy and pull him close. Mamoru just stares at them. He never put his arms around Shingo's shoulder nor even try doing so.

Shingo visibly relaxed to Motoki's gesture.

"Hey, you big guy" Motoki said to Shingo. "We talked about this didn't we?" He asked which Shingo confirmed by nodding and hanging his head a bit low. Mamoru looked confused. He doesn't know that Shingo and Motoki are that close and talks to each other. Then, Motoki looked at Mamoru.

"I want you guys to talk more calm and more civil now. You are in a public place and causing a scene here will make me ban the two of you. Understand?" He ask nudging Shingo a bit. Both the guys nods in confirmation. "Good" Motoki smiled and then stands up.

Just then Unazuki appears with their orders. Once she was done setting down their orders, she gives Motoki a quick hug which earn her a pat on the head then she happily skips to another table to get orders.

"So," Motoki said patting Shingo's shoulder a bit. "I'll be at the counter, call me when you two are done talking" Shingo nods again.

"I want to talk to you too Mamoru-kun" He said pointedly.

"Okay" came Mamoru's reply.

Motoki walks to Mamoru and give him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"Great seeing you again, pal" Motoki said to Mamoru before walking way. Mamoru just smile briefly as a reply.

When Mamoru look back to Shingo. Surprisingly, the younger man doesn't look angry anymore. He looks so sad looking at his chocolate shake. Mamoru doesn't know how to start the conversation again, so he starts it by calling Shingo's name.

"Shingo-kun" Mamoru called out to him.

"I use to idolize you, Mamoru-san" Shingo starts still looking at the shake on his hands. To say that Mamoru is in shock is an understatement. The young man who talk to Mamoru with hatred moments ago is now saying that he idolize him. "You are the epitome of 'Cool Guy' just like what Mika said"

"I'm not a cool guy" Mamoru said.

"No your not" Shingo agreed as he look out the window and take a sip of his shake. "At some point you are, but not right now"

Mamoru takes a sip of his coffee. His never been good in having conversations and right now is no difference. Having a talk with someone as vocal as his girlfriend makes him want to close his mouth and just listen.

"Mika and nee-chan are so alike in many ways" Shingo started again. "They are both bubbly, out going, friendly, loving and so loyal."

"True, and that what makes them outstanding" Mamoru agreed.

"Yeah" Shingo said looking to his shake again with a small smile on his lips. "Even we are really mean to them in the beginning, they still stick around"

Mamoru chuckles a bit thinking that he and Shingo are also a like in some ways.

"But there are difference too" With that, Shingo looks straight to Mamoru. "Mika is not afraid to tell me she is upset or mad at me while nee-chan chose to stay quiet and just wait for you"

Shingo just stares at Mamoru with blank expression. The words come out neutral and in accusing.

"I'm that bad as a boyfriend, huh?" Mamoru asks, looking straight to Shingo as well.

"Like I said, at some point you are good, but not right now" Shingo repeated, taking a huge gulp of his shake before setting it down on the table. "I don't know when it actually starts, but she just stays in her room. She is always writing something when I pass by her door. Mama says that she always get a lot of tissue from her waste basket when she is cleaning her room. At first we thought its just pressure from work but..."

"Hold on a bit.."

Mamoru suddenly stopped Shingo, holding up his hand to make him stop. Shingo is a bit confused, he thought he is speaking to fast that Mamoru wants him to stop talking.

"What?" Shingo as confused.

"Usako is working?"

"Yeah. She's been working for almost three months now"

Mamoru feels horrible. There has been a lot he missed out about Usagi lately.

"Don't tell me you didn't know it either?" Shingo asks. Fire was back in his eyes.

Mamoru was pulled back in his reverie by Shingo's low growl.

"I..." Mamoru started. "No, I don't know about that." He confirmed, bowing his head in shame. At that point, he feels he does not deserve to be forgiven. But he cannot let Usagi go. To Mamoru, Usagi was his everything. His very reason for living. Everything he does is for her. It not his intention to ignore her. But he has to do what he has to do, not just for him but for their future.

Being a doctor was his dream. He wish to bring back the memories of his childhood and family that was stolen by the accident. But that dream was also for Usagi now. He know that being a doctor will secure not only his future but Usagi's future as well. He was always looking towards the future. Their future together that he fails to cherish what he have now.

"What the..?" Shingo said in disbelief. He was getting angrier each passing moment. "I cannot believe you. You've been ignoring her that long?" His voice louder. "I cannot believe I agreed to help you to make it up with nee-chan. You don't deserve her!" Standing up to leave.

Motoki was alerted when he hears Shingo's voice again from the counter. He was already on his way after serving the last customer on the line. When he was on hearing distance he called out to him "Shingo!"

Shingo looks at Motoki briefly and then back to Mamoru who is now standing up as well. Shingo's fist was tightly balled on his sides and trying to control his emotions but still sending evil glares to Mamoru.

"Shingo-kun. We are doing this for Usagi-chan. I know you are upset with this jerk." Motoki said, putting a hand on Shingo's shoulder while giving Mamoru an eye as well. "But we have to help Mamoru-kun. You know they are totally wreck without each other" Shingo just nods and Mamoru is standing like a statue.

"You better make it up with nee-chan or I'll make sure you won't see her again!" Shingo shouts with all his might taking Mamoru and Motoki by surprise.

"Shingo-kun" Motoki scolded. Holding both his arms for the fear that he might attack Mamoru.

"I will... I promi.." Mamoru was not even able to finish what he was saying when Shingo shouts at him again.

"Don't you dare make promises, you baka!" Shingo spats at him "I was there when you promise papa you won't let nee-chan cry! Look at what you are doing now!"

"SHINGO!" Motoki shakes the younger boy to calm him. He was fully aware of all the stares the patrons of Crown arcade was casting on them. " I told you to stay calm so we can help Usagi-chan."

With the mention of his sister's name, Shingo instantly calm down but snatched his arms away from Motoki. "Gomen ne, Motoki onii-chan"

"Gomen ne, Shingo" Mamoru said.

Shingo was about to cut him of when he feels Motoki's hands on his wrist.

"I know I was not the Ideal boyfriend for your sister lately, but all I'm doing right now is for her" Mamoru said sincerely.

"You tell her that" Shingo said in a low voice as he gently pull out his wrist from Motoki's grasp and starts to walk away."I'll be going now. I'm sorry again Motoki onii-chan" He bows to Motoki before leaving, completely ignoring Mamoru.

Mamoru and Motoki stares at Shingo as he walks out on the arcade and into the streets. As soon as Shingo was out of sight, Motoki turned to Mamoru and put both his hands on his hips.

"Man. You are in big trouble, Mamoru-kun"

"I know." Was all Mamoru can say.

End for now. (^_~) please R&R let me know what you think..


	3. Chapter 3 (DADDYS LITTLE PRINCESS)

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm back. First of all, I want to say sorry for the long wait. Things have been really tough at work. My boss had been kicked out and things around the office change since the new management takes over. But things ease out eventually and now I'm back! Cheers! hehe

 **And now to the reviews:** You guys are pretty awesome! your reviews keep me entertained and thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I know there will still be spelling and grammatical errors in the future chapters but I promise I'm really doing my best to improve.

 **The story:** Well personally, this is my most valuable chapter of this Fic for me. Aside from it was very hard to write, the emotional stress I have in this chapter is very high. My father died when I was 10 and I can't remember much about him anymore. Sometimes, I wish he was still alive and got a chance to have a moment like this with him. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon and the characters is not mine. But I wish Mamoru is. (^_~)

Well, that's all. You all know the drill. :) R&R

 **Runaway Ch. 3**

 **Daddy's Little Princess**

It was nearly 7 in the evening, and Usagi is still writing on her notebook beside her window without the lights on. Her tears are flowing freely while she writes. She was so into writing that she did not hear the knock on her door.

Tsukino Kenji was surprised. her daughter is always alert when there is a knock on her door. But this time, only a few more strides away, her daughter was still curled in her seat, notebook, and pen in hand and is eagerly writing.

Kenji stop a few feet away from Usagi to observe her. He looks fondly at Usagi as he looks back on the days that he still carry her on his back and cradle her in his arms as she goes to sleep. Usagi is now a young lady.

As Kenji took a step forward, he notices that Usagi's shoulder is shaking. At that point, he closes the gap between him and Usagi and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi?" Kenji softly called out.

Usagi jumps out of her skin and drops her notebook and pen when she hears her father's voice and feels his hands on her shoulder. She whips her head to the direction of her father's voice.

"Papa!" Usagi's response as her eye grew wide with shock.

"You seem so busy. I called you three times already" Kenji said bending down to pick up Usagi's fallen notebook and pen "You didn't seem to hear me that is why I let myself in" he explains as he closes Usagi's notebook and sitting down cross legs beside Usagi's chair.

When Kenji is fully seated on the floor, he offers Usagi her notebook. Usagi gently took it from him with her left hand as she wipes her tears with her right using the sleeve of her shirt.

"Arigatou," Usagi said as she hugs her notebook and looks out the window. "I'm not hungry papa!"

Kenji knows his daughter. Usagi never turns down food. And saying she wasn't hungry just confirms his suspicion that his daughter definitely has a problem.

"Are you bothered about something at work?" Kenji inquired, looking out the window as well.

Usagi instantly looks at her father and shakes her head vigorously. "No papa! I love working there!"

"Are you sure?" Kenji asks as he looks back at Usagi.

"Hai! Everyone is great and very helpful!" Usagi, confirms with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Kenji said as he reaches out and pat Usagi on the head. "I'm so proud of you, Usagi!" He said smiling.

Usagi was shocked and happy at same time. She was so happy to hear the compliment from her father that her eyes start to water again. "Arigatou, papa! I'm so happy I'm working with you!" Usagi said happily. "Well you work in the field and I'm at the office, but well, we still work in the same company!" Usagi said breathlessly and giggled.

Kenji chuckled as well. "I know what you mean. I'm glad that you like working with me. At first, I thought you will oppose the idea of working with me."

Usagi stops giggling "At first, I do oppose the idea of working with you at the same company," Usagi said honestly. "But doing what I love is fun and it doesn't seem like I'm working at all" Usagi smiled genuinely.

"Kaoru-san said the same thing" Kenji confirms. "She said that you are just like playing jigsaw puzzle when you are making layouts for the newspapers and magazine"

"Honto?" Usagi asks excitedly.

"Uhm" Kenji confirms with a nod. "She also said she never saw anyone work as fast and efficient with layouts before"

"Wow" Was all Usagi could say as she blushes at the compliment.

"Keep up the good work, Usagi! Ne?" Kenji encourages as he pats Usagi's head again.

"Hai, papa!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"So" Kenji begin again. "How are you and Mamoru-kun?"

This took Usagi off guard. Of all the things her papa would ask her, never even in her wildest dream that he will ask about Mamoru. Kenji is never afraid to voice out his dislike on the idea off Usagi dating an older guy. If Ikuko-mama wasn't fond of Mamoru, Kenji will make sure that Mamoru will never see Usagi.

"We're... okay," Usagi said in a little voice.

"Are you sure?" Kenji pressed.

"Yeah"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I..." At that point, Usagi didn't know what to say. Her eyes automatically water and her lips quiver at the mention or thought of Mamoru's name. Usagi cannot hide it anymore. She brings both of her hands up to cover her face and started crying. "I... miss... him.. papa..." Usagi said between sobs.

Kenji rose to his knees and hug his daughter tightly. He let Usagi cry her heart out. Usagi's cry is not the usual cry anyone would usually hear from her when she trips or Shingo stole her food. Her cry was full of pain and longing. A cry a girl would let out for the guy she loves. Right then and there, he realizes the true depth of Usagi's love for the young man. This was no puppy love. This is true love. And base on what Shingo tell him, the young man was a wreck as her daughter.

He doesn't know how long he has been cradling Usagi in his arms. All he knows if he lets her cry her out some more, she will be sick.

"Usagi" Kenji calls softly as Usagi continue to cry.

"He... doesn't want to... talk.. to me... anymore... " Usagi said out of breath.

"Does he tell you that?" Kenji inquired.

"No... no... but.. he is not... returning my calls..."

"Does he tell you why?

"He said... he's busy..."

"And you don't believe him?"

Usagi was surprised by his father's question. It sounds like he is siding Mamoru. She tries hard to stop her tears to no avail. She slowly removes her hands away from her face to look at her father.

"Aren't... you supposed... to be mad at.. him... papa?" Usagi's shoulder's rack with every word she says.

"Who said I am not mad?" Kenji said still in a soft tone.

"Then.. why does... it sound... like.. you.. are siding him?"

"I'm not siding him Usagi," Kenji said as he sooth his daughter's back. Usagi looks at him questioningly. her tears starting to subside. "Let's just say that I understand him"

"You are not going to tell me to break up with him?" Usagi asks curiously.

"Do you want to?" Kenji shots back equally curious.

"No..." Usagi said in a small voice. looking down on the floor.

"Thought so" Kenji smile a little. "You feel better?" He asks as he sits down again in front of Usagi's chair. Usagi only replies with a simple nod.

They keep silent for a few moment before Usagi breaks the silence.

"Papa?" Usagi starts.

"Uhm?"

"You say you understand Mamoru. How?"

Kenji took Usagi's left hand and hold it firmly. "You know I love your mom right?" Usagi nods "And you know I love you and Shingo as well?" Usagi nods again. "So why do I work?" He asks.

"To provide for us" Usagi simply said a bit confused.

"Why do Mamoru study?" Kenji asks again.

"To be a doctor" Usagi confirmed.

"Why does he want's to be a doctor?"

"Because it's his dream"

"and...?"

"And that's it..." Usagi reply knitting her brows together in confusion. "How do your work and Mamoru studying makes you understand him?"

Kenji chuckled a little and thinks that some things can't change like Usagi being a bit slow. "I work for our family and he studies for himself and for you."

Usagi's confusion instantly turns to a frown and spat "He studies for himself papa, not for me. If he do study for me he will make it to my birthday and never neglect me"

To say that Kenji is surprised by Usagi's reaction is an understatement. He never saw his daughter this angry and hurt. "Now, now," Kenji said trying to calm down Usagi and squeezing her hand a little. "No need for an angry fit. It's only me you are talking to and not Mamoru"

Usagi takes a deep breath and says "I'm sorry papa. It's just it's been so long since we talk or go out or see each other" her eyes begun to water again "It's like he doesn't love me anymore" she added in a hushed voice.

"How often we see each other, Usagi?"

Usagi becomes confused again. "Well, not so often because we have different work schedule"

"How often our family goes out?"

"Once a year for vacation?" Usagi says a little bit unsure.

"That's correct. And how often do we talk seriously like this?"

"Not so often" She confirmed.

"Do I love you?"

"You said earlier that you do"

"Yes, I do" Kenji confirmed. "And that is the reason why I understood Mamoru"

Usagi becomes silent.

"You see, no matter how busy I am or how I do love my job or how less we see and talk to each other, the fact that I love all of you remains" Kenji paused a little to let what he said down to Usagi. "And that be the same with Mamoru"

"But he forgot my birthday" Usagi stubbornly countered.

"Do I never did the same with your mom?"

"Yes"

"Do you want us to get separated?"

"No," Usagi said incredulously. "That's not funny papa"

"And I'm not kidding, Usagi" Kenji said softly but firmly. "I'm not siding Mamoru. All I want you to understand is a man need to do what he is got to do" Kenji puts a hand on Usagi's head to make her look at him. "Do you think I will let you go to a man who doesn't have a good education, job and cannot feed you and your future family?"

Usagi finally looks at her dad with a blush on her face. "No" She softly replies.

"I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be upset or angry with him" Kenji continues "I just want you to see that just how things are when you are grown up."

Usagi contemplated all that her father tells her and know that he is right. Things change as you get older and have responsibilities. She then nods and launched to hug her papa. "Thank you, papa"

Kenji hugs her back and says "I see the way you look at each other. It's the same way your mom and I look at each other. And we are totally in love." He pushes Usagi a little and holds her at arm's length. "You both need to talk. And if you decided to continue or end your relationship with him, I will support your decision."

Usagi nods feeling unbelievably relieved.

"Oi, Papa! Baka-Usagi! Mom is getting angry! You should both come down before the food gets cold!" They hear Shingo shouts downstairs.

"I guess we need to come down," Usagi said chuckling.

"We better do before your mom kills us both." Kenji said with a smile.

 **The End. For now :)**


	4. Chapter 4 (WE MEET AGAIN)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

 **Runaway Chapter 4**

 **WE MEET AGAIN**

To say that Mamoru is terified is an understatement. He now stood several meters away from Usagi, Shingo and Mika's table from the theme park's cafe. He can see Usagi laughing on what Mika seems to tell her.

'She is so beautiful' Mamoru thought.

Usagi is wearing a pale pink knee length sundress with a white cardigan paired with white doll shoes.

'She is beautiful' Mamoru repeated in his mind.

He saw Mika stood up and give Usagi a hug which she returns. Usagi seems flushed after the hug. He remember several times before how flushed she gets after he hug or kissed her. How her cheeks turned several shade of pink when he whispers sweet nothing's to her or the time he hugs her in front of their friends.

Guilt flashes in Mamoru's eyes. To him it's like years ago since he made her laugh or blush. He cannot remember the last time he was able to hug her. He didn't know that he longed for her that much until he sees her today. He wanted to be able to look into her, talk to her and hug her like what Mika casually did. He wanted to be the one who make her laugh and blush. His heart painfully clench to the realization of how much he neglects her so much the past few months.

As Mamoru's attention concentrates to Usagi again, he notice that she looks kinda confused and sad. She is not eating her ice cream and her eyes are fixated to Mika and Shingo who seems to be having a silent conversation with their eyes before Mika turns to her and talk. For a moment it looks like she is confused to what Mika is saying to her. Mika reach for Usagi's hands with the look of concern in her eyes. Usagi then shakes her head and gives Mika a dashing smile and continue to eat her ice cream.

Mamoru take notice of the way Usagi acted. He definitely knows that look. And its not really good.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off, indicating he receives a new message.

"What are you doing BAKA!!!" He cringe at the message. "I don't have all day. -Shingo"

He sigh and try to take a few deep breath to calm his raging nerves.

'This is it' he thought 'Time to win you back, Usako' and then going over to Usagi's table.

"Usagi-nee-san, Are you having fun?"Mika inquired after taking several scoop of her sundae.

"Oh my yes!!! Specially the bumpcar And oh the teacup ride and the train." She then laughs. "That is so fun! Thank you Mika-chan and Shingo"

"Your welcome, Usagi-baka" says Shingo while laughing.

"Mo!!! That's so mean" Usagi countered with fake annoyance and then smiles again. "But seriously, thank you both. I can't remember the last time I have so much fun"

Mika then stood up and walk to Usagi's side and give her a hug. "You deserve it Usagi-nee-chan!!" She then hug Usagi tighter and added in a whisper "Besides, you help us a lot too" Mika steps back and give Usagi a wink before going back to her seat.

Usagi blush a bit remembering how she helps Mika gets her brother's attention and play cupid for the both of them until they become officially together. Usagi then moves her eyes over to where Shingo is sitting while silently taking a sip of his shake and typing to his phone.

"Ne, Shingo!" Usagi calls and Shingo just give her 'hmp?' as an acknowledgement. Usagi frowns a bit and say "Its a bit rude don't you think?" With this Shingo looks a him questioningly. "Me and Mika-chan is here. You shouldn't be on your phone when we are having our time together"

Shingo is about to respond when Mika reaches for his shoulder. Shingo looks at her and Mika smile to him.

Usagi looks a bit confused and shock on how the two acted in front of her. They look like they are communicating with their eyes. Mika and Shingo seems to know what the others body gestures and stares mean.

An overwhelming envy then flood Usagi's veins. She cannot remember the time Mamoru looks at her like that when she reach out to her. She can't remember if she was able to stop Mamoru with just a stare. She cant remember if they are able to communicate silently like what Shingo and Mika did or if they can read each other expressions. It hit her that they don't really communicate that well. Sure they hang out a lot but never did they talk about many things. Unlike Mika and Shingo.

She was pull from her reverie with a touch on her hands. As she looks up, she saw Mika's concerned eyes.

"Usagi-nee-chan" Mika began "are you alright?"

For a moment, Usagi is still cannot process what Mika is asking her. She looks at Shingo who is looking concerned as well.

"I'm sorry, what was it again" Usagi try to sound okay.

"I say, It's okay, because I could always read the message on his phone later" Mika smile "Are you sure your alright nee-chan?"

Usagi shakes her head and give Mika the best smile she could make "Im, sorry for that, but I'm okay." She lied "I think it's just a bit too hot today" she added and then turn back eating her ice cream.

Once she started on her cold treat, she begun thinking again how much she is jealous of Mika and Shingo's relationship. The two seems to have a stronger bond than her and Mamoru. Also, the way they communicate is a lot better than theirs.

Usagi is starting to feel really uncomfortable by each moment with Shingo and Mika but was deadly shocked when she heard the voice coming from her back.

"Hello ladies! Shingo." The voice said.

Usagi was stuck on her place too terrified to move or turn around. All the things she was thinking was suddenly wipe out from her head.

'Its not him. Its not him. Its not him' she started repeating in her mind.

"Mamoru-san!!!" Mika exclaimed confirming her fears of who the new arrival is. "Glad to see you here!"

"Me too!" Mamoru started "I happen to know that Usako is here and I thought I want to spend time with her"

Usagi process all the words Mamoru have said. She didn't know what to think. She is too terrified that he was just a dream and when she turn around, he will be gone. She didn't even realize that she is holding the spoon too hard that her knuckles turned white.

Usagi's silence feels so heavy. The three was anxiously and fearfully waiting for Usagi to speak up. Shingo was starting to get mad again with Mamoru because of how his sister react with his arrival. To him, her sister's lack of response is the proof that Usagi is deeply hurt. He started to question his actions for helping Mamoru talk to his sister. Surprisingly, his father also talk to him about helping Mamoru and until now, he cannot understand how his father was willingly helping Mamoru.

Shingo was about to give Mamoru and angry fit when Mika grab his arm to prevent him from standing up and mouths him a 'no'. At the same Mamoru lean a bit to Usagi and spoke.

"These is for you" handling Usagi the most realistic flushed bunny they ever saw. Shingo and Mika silently watch as Usagi tentatively reach out for the bunny.

Usagi looks at the stuffed toy with a mixture of amusement, love, contemplation and sadness. It seems like there is a million of things are running in her head but at the same time it seems like she can't think of anything.

Minutes pass and Usagi is still not saying anything. She is still holding the bunny in her hands and intently looking at it like it will magically started talking to her.

Mamoru is going crazier by each passin moment and his hands are starting to sweat. He tries to wipe his hands on his pants and nervously look at Mika and Shingo. Shingo was giving him a death glare while Mika is making sure that Shingo was kept in place while they wait for Usagi to speak up.

Mamoru once again looks at Usagi and lean closer to her a bit more.

"Usako" he called.

Usagi then slowly place the bunny in her lap and turn a bit to Mamoru's direction but not looking at him.

"I'm sorry because my present is a bit late" he began. He noticed that Usagi's grip on the bunny tighten and her jaw tense. He then swallow a bit, carefully selecting words that he will say next.

"Happy birthday, Usako"

With this, Usagi abruptly stand up, sending his chair tumbling backward with a force. Mamoru step back clearly surprised by Usagi's sudden movement. Mika and Shingo stand up as well, too shock to do or say anything. The three of them and the whole cafe look at the blonde who is clutching the bunny in one hand and visibly trembling. The whole cafe is clouded with a thick silence except for the cafe's soft music.

Mamoru gather all his courage and straighten himself. He bravely reach out for Usagi's shoulder.

"Usako" he called.

Usagi then looks at Mamoru with furious eyes and smacked his hands away, making him step back again. He has not fully recovered from the smack on his hands when a soft but firm slap of the stuffed bunny hits his face and make a soft thud on the ground. Realizing that Usagi throws the stuffed toy at him, Mamoru looks up to her only to be greeted by her hands.

The End for now.

A.N.: To those who already have read my profile update, you probably know why I've been inactive in writing for a while. I apologize for the long wait but I am officially back. Updates will come but I cannot say when.. Life and work is being more hectic.

I apologize for the wrong spelling and grammar. As you all know, English is not my first language. I just want to get this story to words and not just stuck in my head. Hope you are liking it so far.

Thank you for all those who are following this fic. I love you all guys... Don't forget to RR. ;)


	5. Chapter 5 (JUST YOU and ME)

**Runaway Chapter 5**

 **JUST YOU AND ME**

"Will they be okay?" Mika asked Shingo after Mamoru drop them off to her house.

"I don't know" Shingo reply with a gentle shake of his head. "I never seen nee-chan that mad before" He looked to where Mamoru's car head off "She never even hurt me even she has been so mad to me before"

"I hope they'll be alright" Mika muttered

"I hope so too"

"You don't sound like it this morning" Mika countered.

"Yeah, I know" Shingo agreed. "But have you seen Mamoru-san's eyes?" Mika looked at him confused and shakes her head. "I never seen him like that."

"You mean sad?" Mika asked

"and lost. Whatever he is doing the past months must be really important" He added. "he love nee-chan after all"

 **~xox~**

Usagi was sitting silently on Mamoru's sofa while he was still standing on his doorway, replaying what happened on the theme park earlier that day. From the way Usagi seem so happy to confused to angry. He have seen Usagi mad before but never he have seen her mad to the point where he would hit anyone. Specially him. He know he deserved to be hit. It was long awaited since they met couple of years ago when he was still a jerk to her. But, never did he imagine that day will come like this. That he would feel totally hated by her.

As he look at Usagi's form in his sofa, he immediately know that she was silently crying. He took his first step towards her and she visibly flinched. He stop dead in his tracks and her reaction adds another knife to his heart. 'Does she hate me that much now?' was his thoughts.

With all his courage he walks again towards Usagi until he was standing right in front of her. he sat down on the coffee table and their knees are bumping to each other.

"Usako" Mamoru called but Usagi just let her stare fall in her knees. "Usako" he called again.

"I'm sorry" Usagi spoke so low that Mamoru almost didn't hear it.

Shock at the words that come out from her mouth, he reach out for her clasp hands on her knees and almost hysterically replied, "No no no... I should be the one apologizing" he tighten his grip on her hand when she try to take it away "I have cause you a lot of pain for the past months and I'm really really sorry"

Usagi kept silent and stay still at the words but her face remains emotionless.

"Usako" Mamoru begin again, gently tugging Usagi's hands but Usagi keep looking down. "I want you to know that I'm really sorry" His eyes slowly becoming blurry from his unshed tears."I cannot justify what I've done to hurt you but I want you to know that I am willing to do everything to make it up to you"

Without warning, Mamoru was on his knees and envelope Usagi in his arms. All his tears are now flowing freely from his eyes. He miss her. He miss the feel of her body in his arms and the smell of her hair. He let his all his feelings pour and evident to his action and wish that Usagi would feel it.

It was a while when he realize that Usagi is not returning the hug and slowly pull away. For the first time in that day, Usagi look up to him. he knows he was prepare to see her sad. he was prepared to see her mad. He was prepared to see anger in her eyes. But instead he found nothing.

Usagi pulled away completely from him then turn her gaze to the window.

"I was having fun with Mika and Shingo this morning." Usagi began in a flat tone. "It was really fun"

Mamoru was dead silent and confused. He just pour himself out to her the best way he could so she could feel that he is truly sorry and yet Usagi was talking about Mika and Shingo.

"Shingo even let me hold on to his arms while walking" A hint of a smile on her lips "He is taller than me now" and then she chuckled a bit. "I never thought that I would have so much fun with him and Mika"

"Usako?" Mamoru try to get her attention, Usagi turns to him and stare. And just like moments ago, he can't see any emotion from her eyes. Its like an endless blue of nothingness. The life and energy that seems to comes from her eyes when she looks at him were gone.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Usagi asked which Mamoru responded with a gentle shake of his head. "Do you know what I wanted you to do right now?"She asked again gaining another gentle shake of his head from Mamoru. Usagi then reach out her hand to Mamoru and then ask "Now, do you know what I want you to do?" Mamoru was so confused that he can only shake his head in response.

"Usako?" He asked really confused on what Usagi is talking about.

"How is it that Shingo knows what Mika thinks just by looking at her?" She let go of Mamoru's hand "How did Shingo knows what Mika wants him to do just by touching him?" Usagi was shouting now. "We have been together for almost 5 years now but you seem to not know me!!!" She pointed accusingly.

Totally taken aback, Mamoru can only stare at his girlfriend. For the first time that day, he clearly know what Usagi is feeling and thinking. He knows that justifying his actions for the past months at this moment will done no good in their situation.

On the other hand, Usagi was now getting a grip on her emotions. She felt light after saying everything she felt and was glad to finally let everything out. She then looked at Mamoru. The first time that day she really look at Mamoru. The lightness in her heart on letting all her feelings out was immediately replaced with sadness. The look on Mamoru's face squeeze her heart with no mercy. The sadness in his eyes, the redness in his cheek, the look of confusion mixed with helplessness are now evident to Mamoru's usually stoic face. She doesn't want to be the cause of his sadness.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked hesitantly, earning an immediate flow of tears from Mamoru. "I think we should break up"

If it's physically possible, Mamoru's eyes seems to double it's size on what Usagi just said. Completely in denial, he asked "What?"

Usagi stand gather her bag and about to head out the door she repeated "We should break up"

At this, Mamoru goes in panic and held Usagi's hands. "No, No, No. Please Usako" holding onto Usagi's other hand "Please... please... please.." Mamoru say repeatedly as Usagi try to pull her hand away. "We can't break up! I'm sorry!! I'm really really sorry!!" He is now shouting capturing Usagi in his arms. "Please don't leave me"

After a few moments of struggling, Usagi then stop, knowing that Mamoru is a lot stronger than her. Mamoru gradually lose his hold on Usagi to a gentle hug which Usagi reciprocate by holding onto his sides. She missed this. She missed Mamoru's arms around her. His smell enveloping her, lulling her. She missed the security she felt. She missed Mamoru. However she knows that this isn't what she wants. She gently pulled away to Mamoru, look him in the eyes and say "I miss you. I miss you so much"

"I miss you too Usako, please let me make it up to you" Mamoru pleaded.

"Mamoru-san" That stop him "Look at us, we are hurting each other and it's not good"

"I can change that! Please let me try! Please give me one more chance" He gave Usagi's arms a gentle squeeze.

"Please give me peace?!" She countered almost unsure and left Mamoru with no response. His hands on Usagi's arms dropping on his side. Usagi take a step forward and reach to Mamoru's shoulder to hug him. "I will miss you" she murmured to his ears and then she was out of the door.

 **~xox~**

And that conclude this chapter. Sorry that I take over 2 months to updates this. It's just a very emotional chapter and we all know that break up was never easy, specially when you are with the same person for a long time.

To all the you guys that are following this fic. Thank you very much for being patient with me. I'm not a proffesional writer but this fic of mine got so many likes and followa. I honestly didn't think that it will got many attention. and your likes and follows totally warms my heart. It's already a huge compliment for me. Thank you everyone.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Please Read and Review.. Thanks


End file.
